Hip Hop Harry (Jomaribryan's version)
Hip Hop Harry was an American children's television show that aired on Discovery Kids and TLC as part of the Ready Set Learn block, as well as most Retro Television Network affiliates, as an E/I-compliant program. Similar to Barney & Friends, Kidsongs, Sesame Street and Teletubbies on PBS, Hip Hop Harry is a live action program designed for children in the 3-9 year old age group. The program uses age appropriate hip hop music and dance to teach social, educational, physical and creative skills. In 2017, Harry has been featured in the YouTube series "Hip Hop Harry Toy Review." Physical appearance Hip Hop Harry is an anthropomorphic yellow furry bear with a red shirt, blue hat, baggy blue pants, a gold chain with an "H" in the middle, and white shoes with an "H" on each side. The character's appearance is in the general style of hip hop fashion. Harry also has a blue and red wrist watch. His birthday is January 22, 1988, as noted in episode 5. Cast * Ali Alimi - Voice of Hip Hop Harry * Ryan Andres - Tells jokes in the episode "Finding Your Talent". * Kelli Berglund - Kelli helps plan a surprise party for Pinky in "Do Your Part." * Kendra Bracy - Introduces her grandmother from Trinidad in one episode. * Colton Burton - Colton is one of William's best friends; Colton is only seen in episodes which also feature William. * Kiana Contreres - Kiana plays a key role in the episode "Get Involved," cheering her sister's Double Dutch team to victory. * Jake Deanda - Jake is one of the first kids to meet Katie in "Making New Friends." * Savannah DeJesus - Savannah appears in "Fancy Footwook" and "Rain makes Rainbows" with her sister Sophina. * Sophina DeJesus - Sophina is an aspiring gymnast who enjoys working with her sister, Savannah * Kelly Dolan - Played as Pinky * Jeremy Washington - Played as Riddles * Hayden Harrah - Hayden appears less frequently than other members of the cast, but was a big help during "A B See." * Jay Jay Harris - Jay Jay is shown in "Pajama Party" and "Just Give it a Try" to be reluctant to try new things. He and Riddles get along very well. After an impressive bongo drum performance, Hip Hop Harry speculates that Jay Jay may one day be on a salsa record. * David Joyner - David is a former long running Barney performer and was the Hip Hop Harry suit performer. * William May - Is one of the best dancers. He appears in many episodes. In "Hip Hop Big Top" he was concerned he wouldn't be able to dance with a brace on his leg. With encouragement from Hip Hop Harry and his friends, he realized he could still be a part of the circus. * Veronica Miller - Veronica likes to sing in "Finding Your Talent." * Katie Petitte - Katie is the new girl in "Making New Friends." * Davide Schiavone - Davide has a similar 'do to Dylan and Cole Sprouse and seems to do the same dance on every episode. * Elizabeth Small - Her zipper provides the finishing touch in "A B See." * Scott Thomas - Scott appears in several episodes. He was featured in "Never Give Up", when he wanted to quit basketball because of a bad day at practice. Hip Hop Harry gives him some encouragement and Scott realizes that he should never give up. * Megan Woo - Megan loves animals, and wishes to be a veterinarian when she grows up. * Tyler White - A young break-dancer with a talent for windmills, and the strongman in Hip Hop Harry's circus. The gang performed Move Those Feet at the Los Angeles Times Festival of Books on April 25 and 26, 2009 on the Target children's stage, on the campus of UCLA. Episodes See the episodes Videos Intro Category:Kids live-action television series Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:Ready Set Learn Shows